mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Madoldcrow1105/NvC: The story so far...
Hey y'all. Figured you all knew about Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network. Well, here's a proto-synopsis I've come up with for the game: Plot so far So the story here is that the Morphoids have resurfaced after the events of SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. They are disappointed with their master Globulous Maximus' defection to the good side and undertaking of the moniker SpongeGlob. The Morphoids blame this change-of-heart on SpongeBob SquarePants, and vow on salvaged parts of the Vessel of Portentia that they will destroy the square yellow sponge on sight. Meanwhile, the Cartoon Network characters are celebrating their first victory over Lord Fuse and his evil army of Fusion doppelgangers. Fuse retreats to his home planet of Fusion in disgrace. Fusion, being a body that drifts freely through space, manages to come within the vicinity of the Morphoids' home planet. The Morphoids' ruler recieves the people of Fusion with open arms, as he has felt their pain. It is revealed that the doomsday machine from Nicktoons Unite! had traces of Morphoid goo in its works, which fueled its capacity to destroy universes. Fuse tells them his story: he has tried to invade CN Universe twice before, but the inhabitants ran him off both times, thanks mainly to the aid of viewers who were supplied with ludicrous weapons and fancy costumes. The Morphoid leader is moved and asks to negotiate an alliance. Fuse rejoices at the idea and promptly begins plans. Fuse and the Morphoid leader decide to harness their respective energies into a molecule of Adaptium, Blastons, Cosmix, and Morphoid goo. The result is a highly unstable isotope that causes anyone within 15 miles of its being to contract supernatural rage. This causes the affected to initiate fights with whoever is nearby. Morphoids and Fusions are unaffected. However, to suppress its highly destructive energies, the isotope has to manifest itself inside a host. It contains itself within the Duplicatotron 3000 built during Battle for Bikini Bottom, and holds itself together with Fusion residue, then begins producing smaller copies that are more self-contained. There's a catch, however. Destroying the Duplicatotron and releasing the isotope will cause a fast-expanding black hole of pure, unbridled evil to form. Given time, it can inhale all universes into an endless plane of hellish torment. The hole will instantly be undone by the flatulence of the most virtuous and pure-of-heart flying within the event horizon. The Morphoids and Fusions then put their scheme into action by teleporting the most concentrated forces within both universes to a cosmic battlefield consisting of locales from their respective properties. Both Nicktoons and Cartoons are initially clueless as to their being there and quickly blame the other side for getting them into the mess. Their uncertainty is quelled when the Morphoid ruler and Fuse appear to them and inform them they are here to duel each other in combat. The cartoon characters then scatter across the false landscape as the alien masters look on in accomplishment, as they know the characters will eventually kill each other. As it turns out, the scheme is not entirely secure. A third Evil Syndicate has been organized, and it consists of DoodleBob, Imaginary Gary, Flame Princess, and the wizard from the Halloween episode of Regular Show. They figure they can manipulate the isotope to their advantage and use it to collectively rule all universes. However, this involves freeing it from within the Duplicatotron. What they don't consider is that the isotope has used the copying power to create robotic copies of SpongeBob and Finn the Human, which together guard the machine from being destroyed. Well, that's pretty much the whole tale at the moment. I'll keep you mostly posted for updates and whatnot. Category:Blog posts